Risen storm: Starlight
Starlight Windclan: Leader: Morningstar, Golden she-cat with deep hazel eyes. Deputy: Dapplestream, White she-cat with a mottled muzzle and larch wood eyes Mdcat: Fallowfeather, White she-cat with mottled pelt and blue eyes Apprentice: Hazelpaw: Red she-cat with hazel eyes Warriors '' Scorchtalon: Dark grey tom with scar on nose and green eyes Apprentice: Neetlepaw: Thornwhisker: Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and paws with Blue eyes Blacknose: Black tom with black nose and green yellow eyes Apprentice: Skypaw Nightfur: Black she-cat with green yellow eyes Apprentice: Foxpaw: Red she-cat with hazel eyes Windheart: Grey tom with blue eyes Brightfur: White she-cat with mottled muzzle and hazel eyes Silverheart: Silver coated she-cat with blue eyes Breezefur: Red tom with hazel eyes apprentice: Larchpaw: White tom with Larch brown eyes Whitepelt: White tom with green eyes Mintfur: grey she-cat with mint eyes Apprentice: Cloudpaw: White tom with larch brown eyes Queens: Feathermist: White she-cat with mottled pelt Mossheart: Little white she-cat with green eyes Kits: Dapplekit: White she-cat with mottled pelt Flowerkit: She-cat with green eyes and white pelt Whitekit:She-cat with green eyes and white pelt Snowkit:She-cat with green eyes and white pelt '''Elders:' Rainheart: Grey she-cat with blue eyes Other books: Shadefur's story Risen storm: Moonlight Chapter one Hazelpaw padded through camp, dock filling her ''jaws. She dropped the dock in the empty spot where bundles of moss used to be. She barely found enough. The rest was dead. Catmint was low, so was marygold. She hoped the other clans werent suffering like Windclan. Brightfur had green cough. She padded over to whitekit's nest. Mossheart's three kits, Whitekit, Flowerkit, and Snowkit had been born in early leaf bare. Whitekit had a cold, but she was sound asleep in her nest. Hazelpaw put her ear on Brightfur. Her heart beat slow, but her breath seemed fine. They almost used the rest of the Catmint to save her. Hazelpaw and her littermates have been apprentices three moons now. Hazelpaw began to sort the herbs. "Hazelpaw." Fallowfeather rested her tail on Hazelpaw's shoulder. "go rest, i'll finish up here" she meowed. Hazelpaw nodded. She was tired and hungry, so she took no rejection. Hazelpaw padded to her nest, and curled up. she rested her head on her paws and watched Fallowfeather sort the herbs. She finally closed her eyes, and drifted into sleep. Hazelpaw opened her eyes. Brightfur and Whitekit were asleep. Fallowfeather was gone. Hazelpaw got to her paws. She slowly padded over to Brightfur. She pushed her ear on Brightfur again. Her breathing was steady, she didnt seem like she had green cough, so she woke her. "Brightfur?" she mewed. Brightfur opened her eyes and looked up. Hazelpaw turned to Fallowfeather, padding in with a small mouse. Fallowfeather dropped the mouse at Brightfur's paws. "Eat" she mewed. Brightfur nodded, and dug her teeth in the mouse. Brightfur padded out. She was healthy enough to go back to her warrior duties now. Fallowfeather sniffed Whitekit. Hazelpaw saw her mentor freeze. "Fetch me some Catmint, whatever we have!" she meowed. Hazelpaw knew that Whitekit had gotten Green cough from her reaction, so she grabbed all the catmint they had. She dropped it next to Fallowfeather. "Ill see if i find more!" Hazelpaw didnt wait for Fallowfeather to respond, and raced out of the medicine den. Larchpaw looked over at her, but before he could pad over she said "Larchpaw! hi! Im gonna go see if theirs catmint!" she raced out of camp before her brother could respond. She ran as fast as she could. Whitekit needed catmint! she was so young, and the clan couldnt risk losing her. She leaped on the abandon twoleg nest's wall. She leaped down and sniffed the ground hoping their was some catmint. She spotted the catmint. It was black but some life remained from the frost. She gently tore off the good leaves with her teeth, and dug softly for more life. A tiny more catmint was still alive, with good leaves. She tore off the leaves without damage, and leaped on the fence. She ran back in the camp. She leaped over the fresh kill pile, that had 2 rabbits in it. She arrived at the medicine den finally dropping catmint in the spot where it used to be full. "Thanks" she looked at the tiny bit of catmint found. She said nothing but Hazelpaw could tell she was dissapointed. Fallowfeather picked up the catmint, and dropped it at Whitekit's paws. Whitekit picked up the leaves, and chewed them. She swallowed them then layed to rest. Mossheart padded in the medicine den. "Is whitekit okay" she looked over at her kit, eyes round with fear. "She has green cough" Hazelpaw lowered her voice. Chapter two ''Foxpaw and larchpaw stood next to the apprentice den. ''They'd just woken up, the other apprentices were training. "As a hunting patrol" Dapplestream flicked her head around camp. "Thornwhisker, Whitepelt, Blacknose, Skypaw, and Silverheart. Silverheart will lead" she meowed. "as a Border patrol, Breezefur, Larchpaw, Windheart, Nightfur and Foxpaw" she meowed. She leaped down. Thornwhisker and his patrol headed out first. "Oh... Nightfur will lead" Dapplestream meowed. Nightfur flicked her tail and lead the border patrol out of camp. Foxpaw padded along the border side by side with Larchpaw. Nightfur stopped, and the border patrol did. A thunderclan patrol appeared. They waited for the patrol, Foxpaw's tail swayed when she saw Dawnpaw. Dawnpaw's ears perked up when he noticed her. "Hello" Nightfur greeted. A Brown tom who seemed to be leading the patrol nodded. "hello" he meowed. Foxpaw and Dawnpaw shared a silenced stare, Foxpaw's hazel eyes stared into his light greenish yellow eyes. "Hello Dawnpaw" she mewed quietly. "Hi, Foxpaw" he mewed back. The grey black white tom's fur was smooth. He looked as if he was about to pounce on her playfully, or race to her, but the Brown tom seemed to be holding him back. A smaller white and grey she-cat was sharing her gaze with Dawnpaws, staring at Foxpaw. "Hello" the she-cat mewed. The brown tom's eyes narrowed before Foxpaw could speak. "We recently chased a fox onto your border, so be car-" nightfur's soft voice broke through his. "We know. We located the fox den already" she meowed. The tom nodded. "This isnt a gathering, but it isnt the time to waste our time fighting either. And its not.." he glanced at Foxpaw and Dawnpaw. "A reunion" he finished. Foxpaw bit back a hiss. "We know" Dawnpaw mewed. "Lets go, Littleheart" he looked at the she-cat, and the thunderclan patrol and Windclan patrol seperated. Foxpaw padded along the grassy moorlands, following Nightfur and Breezefur, followed by Larchpaw. Larchpaw seemed to be watching her sense the meet with Thunderclan's patrol. When the Patrol arived at camp, Cloudpaw padded over to Foxpaw. "Foxpaw, lets walk" he meowed. Foxpaw padded next to her brother, until a far distance out of camp, they didnt speak. "Foxpaw" he began. "While you and Larchpaw were out on patrol, Hazelpaw was acting really..." Foxpaw listened as his voice trailed off. "Really.. hostile" he finished. "Like?" she blinked. "Like she was angry at us, for some reason." he meowed. "Well, As a medicine cat.. i guess she is seperated from the other apprentices, and to be the ''only medicine cat apprentice of the clans, exept Reedpaw of Shadowclan" she meowed. Chapter three Larchpaw padded along the moorland. Cloudpaw, Hazelpaw, Larchpaw and Foxpaw were all in one group again. They werent on patrols, and Hazelpaw hadnt been doing anything, so they all padded together, saying nothing. Cloudpaw looked at Larchpaw. "Larchpaw" he meowed, breaking the silence. Larchpaw looked at him, saying nothing. "Larchpaw, did you meet anyone at the gathering the other day?" he mewed. "No. was i there?" Larchpaw mumbled. "Oh.." he mewed. Skiping Foxpaw he looked at his sister "Did you?" he wondered. "Reedpaw" she replied. Hazelpaw looked at foxpaw. "Who did you meet?" she asked. "Dawnpaw of thunderclan" she mewed quietly. The four sat in a circle, and Larchpaw flicked his tail. "Right, so Cloudpaw, Why you asking our buisness?" Larchpaw hissed quietly. Larchpaw saw pain in his brothers eyes, and wish he hadnt said what he did. "I was wondering, mouse brain." Cloudpaw mewed. "Lets..." Foxpaw trailed off in thought before she finished her idea. "Are you gonna sit in thought all day?" Hazelpaw nudged Foxpaw. "Lets..." Foxpaw mewed. "What have you learned so far, Larchpaw?" Larchpaw looked over at his sister. "Nothing but hunting, fighting, and cleaning moss" he mumbled. "Yeah, i have to" Foxpaw mewed. "Cats from other clans spill out more detail then you mouse brains" larchpaw grumbled. Hazelpaw sighed, and Larchpaw looked up at the sky, witch was darkening. Larchpaw twitcthed his ears, listening to sounds. A faint dog bark from the twoleg nest sounded in a far distance. Foxpaw noticed it to, he noticed her ears perked up. "Foxpaw! Who cares?" he hissed. "If that stupid dog gets near us, it'll have to get through thunderclan first." Foxpaw flinched. Foxpaw twitched her ears back, and got to her paws. "Why do you always have to be like that!?" she hissed back at her brother and padded away twords the border, not looking back. Larchpaw ignored his sister's anger, got to his paws, and padded away to camp. He heard from Hazelpaw meowing to Cloudpaw "Thats what happens when you have a brother like Larchpaw, and a friend from another clan." she mewed. "I was only suggesting that to make her not worry" Larchpaw stormed away."Good job, Larchpaw!" Breezefur praised his apprentice as Larchpaw dropped fresh kill in the pile. "Whatever" he mumbled. He padded into his nest, curling in the dry moss. Its fine if she has a friend from another clan. but i wont. "Hey!" Skypaw looked at him. "What?" Larchpaw mewed. "you kicked me" Skypaw relied. "Sorry" he meowed, then curled back up, closing eyes. "Larchpaw" Larchpaw opened his eyes. He wasnt in his nest. He looked around, the place he is at was misty, and nice. Everything was bright, and many cats were far in the distance. "Larchpaw" larchpaw turned to see a she-cat with dark green eyes and white fur. "Who are you?" he meowed. He had never seen her before, why was she here? "I am Cloverheart, one of your ancestors." she meowed. "Why are you here?" he meowed. "Larchpaw, follow me" she meowed. "Why?" he meowed. "Why should i trust you?" Cloverheart swayed her tail. "Who do you trust?" she replied. "I trust my littermates, and my clan" he meowed. "I am your clan, but im dead. Im from before you were born." she meowed. Larchpaw nodded, then she white she-cat stood up. She turned and padded away. Larchpaw hurried to follow her.Larchpaw and Cloverheart padded close to the river. Cats crowded everywhere else, no cat he knew was their, but some riverclan cat he had seen when they invaded their camp who died. "I guess their dead, too?" Larchpaw mumbled. "Yes" Cloverheart answered. "and you live with abunch of cats who arnt windclan?" he mewed. "Partly windclan, to. And my mate and friends are here" she mewed. "Yeah yeah" he mumbled. She looked at him. "You dont know why your here, do you?" she mewed, calmly. "no i dont know" he meowed. "You have a big life ahead. I expect you to live to the fullest, and protect your clan nomadder what." she meowed. "Your not my mentor, and i was anyway" he snapped. She was still calm, though. "I know" she mewed, then he began to dissapear. His dream was ending. Something jabbed against his back, and he woke up. "Hey!" he looked to see who woke him. Needlepaw was their. "What?" he mumbled. "Do you need to go to the medicine den? did i kick you alittle hard?" Neetlepaw meowed. "No, but i was dreaming." Larchpaw meowed. Larchpaw was starting to get used to Neetlepaw. Before Neetlepaw could answer, a familiar scent crashed into Larchpaw. Larchpaw looked up to see Skypaw's silver fur. "What?" Larchpaw mewed, rolling the tom off of him. "You, me, and Cloudpaw are doing a hunting contest" Skypaw meowed. "Its leafbare so it will be harder! we have to catch 2 rabbits by Sunrise!" Skypaw meowed. "Right right" Larchpaw got to his paws. He and Skypaw trotted out of the apprentice den, Cloudpaw, Mintfur, Breezefur and Blacknose waiting. Chapter four Cloudpaw padded with Blacknose and Skypaw at his sides, Breezefur and Mintfur in the front and Larchpaw at his tail. He had gotten worried about Whitekit had gotten sick with whitecough, but Brightfur was better, but still not back on warrior duties. "Cloudpaw" Blacknose nudged him. "Were here" he meowed. Mintfur and Blacknose with Breezefur padded in a circle on a hill. "When you caught 2 rabbits by sunrise, bring them here. Whoever finds 2 rabbits first wins. The three apprentices nodded and quietly stalked away, carefull not to scare any prey that is out away. Cloudpaw then couldnt see the mentors and his denmates anymore. Cloudpaw heard a crack, and he crouched down. He saw a small rabbit coming out in the light snow. Cloudpaw carefully stalked twords it, pelt blended in the snow. He leaped out, and pounced on the scared rabbit. Biting it's throat, he looked at the sky, thanking starclan.Cloudpaw padded in the snow, coldness surrounding his paws. Two rabbits hanging from his jaws, he hurried up the hill to the warriors. Skypaw was already sitting. "Skypaw won first, and your second. Looks like Larchpaw's last" Mintfur mewed. "Great starclan, does it matter, really?" Larchpaw emerged from the snow. "Im third" he mewed. Skypaw looked at Larchpaw. "Dosnt mean you wont be a good warrior" Skypaw stretched his paws. "I think we all know that" Cloudpaw meowed before Larchpaw could reply. "agreed" Blacknose meowed. "Lets bring it all back to camp" Breezefur meowed. Cloudpaw padded into camp, with the two hares he caught in his jaws. It was lucky they all found 2 hares, or else they couldnt do the contest, and it was good that the Leaf-bare wasnt harsh this season. "Who won?" Brightfur padded over. "Skypaw" Breezefur meowed. "Cloudpaw won second" Mintfur added. "I won third" Larchpaw mewed. "You might win next time, Larchpaw" Mintfur flicked her tail, and the three apprentices padded off. They dropped the fresh-kill in the fresh-kill pile. Cloudpaw stretched, then padded over to Foxpaw, who was sharing a mouse with Nightfur. "hi, foxpaw" Cloudpaw dragged a mouse out of the fresh kill. "hi" Foxpaw mewed, biting into the rabbit she had. Cloudpaw crouched down and bit into the mouse.Cloudpaw finished his mouse, then stalked off to the medicine den. He poked his head in. Hazelpaw and Larchpaw were sitting down together, while Hazelpaw was sorting herbs. "Cloudpaw" Hazelpaw looked at him. "Get foxpaw, were gonna go for a walk" she mewed. "Okay" Cloudpaw turned and padded over to Foxpaw, who was about to take Rainheart into the territory. "Foxpaw!" Cloudpaw called. "yeah?" Foxpaw looked at him. "Me, you, Larchpaw and hazelpaw are going for a walk." he replied. "why? whats up?" she meowed. Cloudpaw shrugged. "Come on" Cloudpaw, Larchpaw, Foxpaw and Hazelpaw padded side-by-side until they sat down where they wouldnt be heard. "Whats up?" Foxpaw looked at Hazelpaw. "Ask Larchpaw" she mewed. Cloudpaw looked at Larchpaw. "I know i know, but i had a dream" Larchpaw meowed. "A dream?" Hazelpaw mewed. "Yes, this she-cat named Cloverheart was in it" he mewed. "She was in Starclan" Cloudpaw's gaze rested on Larchpaw. "What did she say?" he mewed. Larchpaw flicked his tail, then mewed quetly. " ' You have a big life ahead. I expect you to live to the fullest and protect your clan nomadder what. ' ''" Hazelpaw and Foxpaw stared at him, to cloudpaw it seemed normal for a medicine cat to see a starclan cat, not a warrior apprentice though. "i see" Hazelpaw mewed. "Should i talk to Fallowfeather about it?" Larchpaw twitched his ear. "No, it should remain a secret" Cloudpaw meowed. "Yes," Foxpaw began. "It should remain a secret, but do you think their's something major going on?"Cloudpaw pushed through the entrence. His littermates had stayed behind to see if they could catch anything, it was turning into New-leaf, after all. "Cloudpaw!" Neetlepaw padded over. What did the tom want? "Yes?" Cloudpaw mewed. Neetlepaw flicked his tail. "Get your littermates. Theirs gonna be a gathering" he meowed. ''Neetlepaw's offly friendly. ''"kay" he bounded out the entrence again."Dapplekit" Morningstar meowed. "Step forward." Dapplekit stepped forward, tail high. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Morningstar meowed. "I do" Dapplekit replied. "Then for now on your name will be Dapplepaw, until you earn you warrior name" Morningstar meowed. "Your mentor will be Whitepelt" Dapplepaw licked Morningstar's shoulder, then bounded off to her new mentor. Cloudpaw was the first to start calling, then the others joined in. "Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw! Dapplepaw!" Chapter Five ''Hazelpaw pressed her muzzle against Whitekit's. ''She was barely sick anymore, but Fallowfeather didnt want her with Mossheart, Flowerkit and Snowkit. Hazelpaw turned to see Flowerkit and Snowkit bounce in the medicine den. "How is she?" Flowerkit asked. "Is she better yet?" Snowkit added. "No, but almost. She cant play for a little while longer, okay?" Hazelpaw mewed. "Aww!" Snowkit sighed. "Shes been stuck in here for, like, a moon!" Flowerkit complained. "Thats because we dont want you sick, and then she was too sick to play." Hazelpaw meowed. Mossheart padded in and scooped her 2 kits next to her and sat down. "How is she?" The white she-cat licked the 2 kits behind their ears. "Shes doing good, soon she can return to the nursery." Hazelpaw meowed."''soon ''isnt good enough!" Snowkit muttered as she and her sister padded out, leaving Mossheart to follow. Hazelpaw looked up as Fallowfeather squeased in the medicine den with pawfulls of borage leaves in her mouth. Hazelpaw padded over and sorted the borage leaves into their pile. "Hazelpaw," Fallowfeather sat down in her nest. "Neetlepaw's got a deep scratch on his back side. What should you put on it?" Hazelpaw flicked her tail. "Chew marigold into a pulp, and put it on his cut... then Cobwebs" she meowed. She loved working in the medicine den, it was better than a warrior's by far. Hazelpaw followed her mentor out of the apprentice den. She liked treating cats, but Neetlepaw was rude, and he didnt like to be treated. "I'll go collect some more Burdock root" Fallowfeather padded away. Hazelpaw watched her mentor for a moment, then padded into the medicine den. She scooped Whitekit's moss closer to her. Whitekit opened her eyes and yawns. "Can i go play, Hazelpaw?" she mewed. "No, not yet, but your getting much better" Whitekit looked at Hazelpaw happily at her reply. "really?" Hazelpaw nodded. "really."Silverheart poked her head in as Hazelpaw gave Whitekit catmint. "can i come in?" Hazelpaw nodded. "what is it?" Hazelpaw flicked her tail. "Im expecting kits" Silverheart mewed. "Really? thats great! whose the father?" Hazelpaw meowed. "Thornwhisker" Hazelpaw had never seen Thornwhisker much-at all. Even her littermates didnt see him much. He was kind of odd, he always snuck off out of camp when out of patrols. Now he's having Silverheart's kits, she didnt disrespect him, though. "They will be nice kits, Fallowfeather will see when their coming when she gets back." Silverheart nodded. "okay" she mewed. Hazelpaw twitched her ear. "tell mossheart that Whitekit can come back in, probably, three sunrises" she meowed. "Okay" She watched Silverheart pad off. "Hazelpaw" Fallowfeather poked her head in, then brushed into the medicine den. "Im back" she mewed, burdock root in her jaws. "I see that. Silverheart's expecting kits, Fallowfeather!" she replied, swaying her tail exited on the inside. "Really?" Fallowfeather dropped the burdock in their pile. "I'll check on her now." Fallowfeather paused, then added, "Whitekit is well enough to go back to the nursery, she's not getting her littermates or herself sicker." she pushed out of the medicine den. Hazelpaw turned to the little white kit, she nudged her, and whitekit opened her eyes and looked up. "Whitekit, you can go play now" Hazelpaw meowed. Without saying a word, Whitekit rushed out of the medicine den. Hazelpaw watched the heather rustle.Brushing past Skypaw, who was stretching from the apprentices den, she padded over to Cloudpaw. "Cloudpaw!" Hazelpaw greeted her brother. "Hi, Hazelpaw!" Cloudpaw swayed his tail. "Im gonna go out training. do you need something?" he meowed. "no" Hazelpaw mewed, then stalked away. "Hi" Neetlepaw padded over. "Hi, Neetlepaw" Hazelpaw meowed. "Hey, where's Dapplepaw? I havent seen her lately.." Neetlepaw mewed. "i wouldnt know. Probably training, mouse brain" before he could reply she padded away. Being a medicine cat sometimes made her feel blocked away from everyone else, she never knew where they were or what they were doing. All she knew was how to take care of her clanmates, but she loved to do that. Chapter six ''Foxpaw and Dapplepaw padded through the moorland. ''"I wonder what a fish taste like" Dapplepaw meowed. "I agree, but too bad our territory only connects to thunderclan and shadowclan" she replied. "I know, but isnt their a river?" Dapplepaw mewed. "Where did you think we were going?" Foxpaw mewed, and Dapplepaw flicked her ear, and laughed.Foxpaw and Dapplepaw sat down next to the river, in windclan territory. Foxpaw leaned over alittle bit, and saw some fish swimming near the top. She couldnt see the bottom, but she wondered what was down their. Foxpaw waited quietly, and did the same as she saw some riverclan cats doing at the last gathering. Carefully lifting her paw, she shot it out and her paw slid a claw-length from the fish. "Mouse-dung" she mewed. "let me try!" Dapplepaw did the same as foxpaw had, and waited. When a fish came by, she shot her paw out, but went to far and she slipped into the water. Foxpaw sunk her claws into the dirt, then leaned onto the edge farther, and grabbed the white she-cat's scruff. Hauling her up, she was carefull not to slip in herself. "Are you alright?" Foxpaw let Dapplepaw lay down. "Yeah, thanks, foxpaw" Dapplekit coughed up water. helping Dapplepaw to her paws, she led her back through the moorlands. After letting Fallowfeather and Hazelpaw take care of Dapplepaw, she padded over to the fresh kill pile.She was glad they didnt know what they were trying, or she might of been in trouble. Seeing Skypaw taking a big hare, she padded over. "Skypaw! is that big enough?" she giggled. "I dont know" he mumbled, but he was happy. "Wanna share, or is that too small?" she sat next to him, and his eyes shined. "Sure" he meowed, and she and skypaw dug into the hare's flesh. Feeling someone was watching her, she turned and saw Nightfur and Whitepelt sharing a mouse, watching them. Carefull not to let her fur spike up, she turned back at the rabbit, and tore off the skin, and ripped out the juicy flesh.She finished the last of the rabbit, and she and Skypaw got up. Foxpaw looked around, Thornwhisker, Brightfur, Blacknose and Neetlepaw rushed in camp. Morningstar peered through the entrence to the leaders den. "Morningstar!" Thornwhisker mewed. "Theirs a fox in the territory, and she has cubs!" Blacknose explained. "The scent track led near camp!" Brightfur meowed. Morningstar nodded. Morningstar leaped on high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here benieth high rock for a clan meeting!" Morningstar yowled to the clan. Most of the clan were already in the clearing. Mossheart padded out from the nursery, her kit's following. Foxpaw sat next to Skypaw, who sat next to Brightfur. Dapplestream leaped where she always sat, Cloudpaw and Larchpaw emerged from the apprentice den and sat next to Foxpaw. Hazelpaw and fallowfeather sat next to Feathermist and Mintfur. "A fox has been spotted, with cubs, near Windclan camp today" Morningstar meowed. Serveral gasps sounded in the clearing. "What if they get in camp? What if they take my kits!" Mossheart yowled. "I wont let that happen!" Whitepelt vowed. "We have to drive them out at once!" Silverheart meowed. "I will go if no one else will, to!" Breezefur meowed. Morningstar waited for the clan to become quiet. "Thornwhisker! Take Windheart, Foxpaw, nightfur and Scorchtalon with you and check the den out. Dont attack it yet," Morningstar meowed. "Can i go?" Foxpaw looked to see who said that. It was neetlepaw. "That's Scorchtalons choice, Neetlepaw" Morningstar meowed. "Of coarse your going, Neetlepaw" Scorchtalon meowed. Foxpaw looked over. Dapplepaw looked over at her mentor. "Dapplestream, sort out the patrols" Morningstar mewed. Foxpaw Followed Nightfur, Thornwhisker, Windheart and Scorchtalon out, Neetlepaw next to her. "Is it really nessesary to send five cats out?" Neetlepaw mumbled as Thornwhisker led them. "The fox might attack, and the cubs might be old enough to fight and take care of themselves." Windheart meowed. "I know" Neetlepaw mewed. "I cant wait til' we are their!" Foxpaw meowed exitement flooding her. Then the image of when Dawnpaw and her fought the fox came to mind. She forced fear not to show. "We are not attacking yet" Thornwhisker reminded them. "I know!" Foxpaw meowed. "When we do fight them, i hope im on the patrol" Neetlepaw meowed. "Me too" Thornwhisker signaled the patrol to stop, foxpaw was the last to stop, windheart was first. "here" he meowed. The den was surrounded by rocks, the scent was strong of fox. The den was half covered, and it didnt look safe. "Windheart, your pelt would fit best in this place. Sniff it around, tell me if the mother is here." he mewed. Windheart nodded and stalked twords the den. He took a peek inside the den, then looked at us. He shook his head when thornwhisker asked. "Is the mother here?" Foxpaw looked at Nightfur and Thornwhisker, waiting for orders, so did neetlepaw as Windheart padded back. "okay. Foxpaw, your the smallest," Nightfur mewed. "Go see how old the foxes are." she mewed. "Okay" Foxpaw carefully padded into the fox den. Fox scent flooded everywhere, she could barely breathe. She peeked in the deeper den. The fox cubs were old enough to look after themselves, but they would still need their mother to look after them for awhile. She slowly made her way out. Half way out, she heard a yowl. She raced out of the den. The mother had come back, and was attacking the patrol. The fox had Windheart in her jaws, Thornwhisker had sank his teeth in the foxes' shoulder. Nightfur had a tight grip on its leg, trying to get him to let go of Windheart's throat. Neetlepaw was on the foxes back. Fear crawled on Foxpaw's back, remembering being attacked by a fox. She pushed the thoughts out of her mind, and sprang at the fox. Sinking her teeth in it's leg, the fox finally let go when Thornwhisker put a deep scratch on her' back. The fox slammed Neetlepaw onto the ground, and pinned Nightfur. Nightfur gave out a screech, and foxpaw leaped on its back, and sank her teeth in the foxes' scruff. Neetlepaw tripped the fox, and Foxpaw leaped off before the fox fell on her. Thornwhisker scratched the foxes' muzzle, and Foxpaw sank her teeth in her tail as the fox screeched and fleed into the fox den. "you did well" Nightfur licked Foxpaw's head. "I sent Scorchtalon to warn camp," Thornwhisker mewed as he padded to his littermate, Windheart. Windheart layed motionless on the ground, eyes dull. Nightfur gasped and Thornwhisker crouched by Windheart. Foxpaw and neetlepaw sat by Nightfur, who was crouched beside him. "Lets carry him back" Nightfur nudged Thornwhisker. Thornwhisker nodded, and Foxpaw and Nightfur lifted Windheart onto Thornwhisker's back. When the three four entered camp, they heard serveral gasps. Morningstar dropped the mouse she and whitepelt were sharing and rushed over. "What happened!?" anger and grief in her mew. "When we got their, the mother was gone. But then..." her voice trailed off. "then the mother came back and attacked us" Neetlepaw finished. "Windheart!" Mintfur emerged from the warriors den. "What happened!?" Brightfur hissed between gritted teeth. "Windheart's dead!" Rainheart yowled when she padded out. Several warriors emerged from the warriors den, Nursery and apprentice den. In the full camp, Thornwhisker explained what happened. "Bring Windheart in the middle of camp" Dapplestream ordered. "We will sit vigil for him tonight" Thornwhisker brought his dead littermate into the middle of camp, and set him down. "What happened?" Whitekit bounced out of the nursery. Mossheart grabbed her kits scruff and put her back in the nursery. Foxpaw looked around. Skypaw and Dapplepaw sat next to her. "How did it happen?" Dapplepaw whispered. "I'll tell you later" she mewed. Chapter seven ''Larchpaw watched his clanmate''s sit vigil. ''If i was there, he wouldnt of died. ''Larchpaw thought, holding anger back. Dapplepaw padded over to him. "I wish he hadnt died! He would of been a good mentor" she commented. "Well, he did die," he replied. ''It wasnt their fault. ''he thought. Even if he was their, he relized that he couldn't of stopped it. It was starclan's wish, the clans had to follow it. Dapplepaw sat by Larchpaw, and watched the moon. "The sky is pretty when it's dark. I hope he travel's safely to starclan" she mewed. "Yeah" he mewed back. She looked at him. "Im gonna go sleep" she mewed, then he watched her dissapear through the entrence. "Hi" Silverheart and Mintfur padded over to him. "hi" he mewed. "Are you alright?" Mintfur mewed. "Yes" he replied. "Okay" Silverheart and Mintfur padded in the nursery. Larchpaw sighed and padded in his nest. It was cold, but he drifted to sleep soon after he curled up. Larchpaw woke in his nest, thankfull he didnt dream that night. He shifted to his paws and stretched. Skypaw, Cloudpaw and Dapplepaw were still in their' nest. He pushed his way out of the apprentice den. Thornwhisker and Nightfur were still asleep next to Windheart. Dapplestream was sorting patrols. "I see your awake, Larchpaw" she meowed. "Brightfur, take Whitepelt, Breezefur and Larchpaw in a hunting patrol. Larchpaw stretched again. He was ready to dig his claws in prey. "Lets go!" Brightfur called the patrol. Larchpaw followed closely behind Breezefur. "Where are we hunting?" Whitepelt meowed. "near the thunderclan border" she answered. When they reached near the border, Whitepelt dropped down into a hunting crouch, and began to stalk a rabbit. Larchpaw sniffed the air. ''Squirrel he thought, and looked around. A squirrel was near a tree, but he could climb that tree. He crouched down, and stalked twords the mouse quietly. When he was close enough, he pounced, but the squirrel ran up the tree. He leaped on the lowest branch, then the next. When he was close to the squirrel again, hidden in leaves, he pounced. He bit down on the squirrel's scruff, yanking it down the tree when he slipped. Breezefur padded over to Larchpaw. The squirrel was dead, and he struggled to his paws with it in his jaws. "You ok?" he mewed. "Im alright. The tree wasnt high enough" Larchpaw replied. Stalking a rabbit, he pounced on the rabbit, digging his claws into the rabbit's throat. Watching the rabbit die, he picked it up. "Good catch" Brightfur padded over. "Lets go" she mewed, and he followed the others with the squirrel and rabbit in his jaws. He felt alittle stiff, but he ignored it, and padded along. Were near camp. ''he thought as they could see the giant rock showing the entrence. Leaping through the entrence, he padded away from Rainheart and Cloudpaw, who were carrying Windheart's body away. Dropping his kill in the fresh kill pile, Hazelpaw padded over to him. "Wanna share?" she was holding a rabbit in her jaws. "sure" he mewed, then dug into the rabbit next to his sister. "I heard you fell from a tree" she flicked her ear, amused. "Need me to check on you?" Larchpaw shook his head and dug into the rabbit's flesh. Larchpaw pelted down a steep hill. The forest was unfimiliar and the ground was damp, leaves leaving tears on his pelt. ''It must have rained. ''"''Larchpaw!" ''he heard a cat from somewhere, and he ran faster. He stopped at a cliff. His eyes widend. Twolegs were down their, destroying everything they had. Then he looked at the shapes of cats. Their thunderclan. he thought, and ran around the hill, racing to his territory. "Larchpaw!" he heard the call again. He pelted into windclan camp. Everything was being destroyed, windclan cats being captured. He saw Hazelpaw and Foxpaw there, too. He raced into camp and leaped on a twoleg. He was knocked down, and the twolegs drove his clanmates away. "Larchpaw!" he felt something shake him. He looked up to see a twoleg. Everything was shaking, and everything was disapearing. ''its a dream. ''He woke up and looked up to see Foxpaw. "Finally you wake up" She meowed. "Anyway, were going to the gathering." she meowed. "really?" it was his 2nd time now. "Yeah" she replied. "When do we leave?" he mewed. "Well, we cant go anywhere right now. their not putting us on patrols, we have to rest" she mewed. "Kay" he got up. He didnt wanna go back to sleep. He didnt want to dream.Larchpaw got to his paws. Pushing out of the apprentice den, he padded over to the fresh kill pile. Picking a mouse, he turned to face Thornwhisker. "Larchpaw!"he meowed. "what?" Larchpaw grumbled. Thornwhisker flicked his tail. "Blacknose needs you" he meowed. "now" Larchpaw nodded. Stalking off, he heard Thornwhisker call. "he's at the stream!" Blacknose turned at Larchpaw. "Larchpaw, come here" he mewed. Larchpaw nodded, padding over. "what is it?" blacknose looked across the river. "there's a wierd scent. Its not Shadowclan, badger, windclan, fox or thunderclan, or riverclan" he meowed. Larchpaw leaned over, sniffing the air. Blacknose was right. It was a odd smell. Not like any clan or thing he knew of. He leaned over farther, he placed his paws just past the stream. Sniffing the ground, he noticed tracks, they were huge! The tracks led twords shadowclan camp,though. Larchpaw wondered if shadowclan was alright. "Blacknose, we should warn Morningstar" Larchpaw mewed. Blacknose nodded. Waiting for Morningstar and Blacknose to come out of his den, he flicked his ear, when the leader peered in the clearing. "Its a twoleg thing!" Morningstar announced. "what?" Larchpaw stared at the leader. "its some kind of monster, i seen it before. It is smaller then a usual monster, though." Morningstar meowed. "Brightfur, Breezefur, Larchpaw and Dapplestream, check it out. If you find it crossing the border, tell me." she meowed. Chapter eight ''Cloudpaw watched his brother ''bounce after the warrior. He wondered what it was. He turned to see Dapplepaw padding over, she lively sat down next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I wonder if it will come near us" she mewed. "poor shadowclan, it aimed right at their camp!" Cloudpaw nodded. "At the same time, i think that they deserve it" he mewed. "but i ''do ''wonder if their' okay" he confessed, and Dapplepaw looked up at him. "yeah" she mewed. "I wish i was going to the gathering. Larchpaw and Skypaw are lucky, so is Foxpaw!" Cloudpaw flicked his tail. He wasnt jelouse, or upset though. "yeah, i agree" he lied, curling his tail around his paws. He watched Dapplepaw pad away, then closed his eyes.Cloudpaw padded over to the fresh kill pile, picking a mouse, he heard Morningstar and Fallowfeather talking. "I think the prophecy is talking about Dapplestream's kits" Morningstar mewed quietly, but Cloudpaw could hear. "It said ''A hazel bird will fly in the clouds, across the broken larch branch and the fox, and peace will be restored'" she mewed. Cloudpaw stopped, not taking a bite, he dropped the mouse and dashed off. '' Cloudpaw led his littermates into the territory. Sitting, Larchpaw mumbled. "what is this about?" Cloudpaw flicked his tail. "I was listening to Morningstar and Fallowfeather," Cloudpaw began. "and theirs a prophecy,well i think its about us." Cloudpaw finished. Hazelpaw stared at him in astonishment, Foxpaw looked exited and Suprised. Larchpaw looked happily at cloudpaw. "it said ''a hazel bird will fly in the clouds, across the broken larch branch and the fox, and peace will be restored." Cloudpaw meowed. "wow!" Foxpaw breathed. "it is about us" Hazelpaw mewed. Cloudpaw watched Larchpaw sit silently, lost in thought. Next book: Dawnlight Category:Risen storm: Moonlight Category:Shadefur's story Category:Shadefur's story Category:Risen Storm: Moonlight